A Human Hunt
by BBRae4Evur
Summary: Raven meets Sans and notices she's in grave danger!


Raven went to a bar with her husband, Beast Boy. It was named "Grillby's" Then a skeleton-looking thing came in

with another skeleton-looking thing. "GOD!" screamed Raven to Beast Boy, "What?" Beast Boy responded. She hid from the skeletons and pulled Beast Boy down. "Woah! Raven whats up?" she replied and whispered "Hes cute! And I cant let him see me like this!" "Wait a moment, your saying hes cute and your married? Gee Rae." "Never mind Beast Boy." He went back up and sat to eat.

Right after Raven got up from her seat to find that the skeletons were sitting next to her. She went up to the smaller one and said, "Hey, whats up? Whats your name?" she was really embarrassed near him, "My n-name's S-Sans, w-whats y-yours?" He asked nervously, "My names Raven." Then he went to a corner and Raven followed him.

"Whats up she asked." "Oh nothing much, just the ceiling. Ha!" "Yeah... Hey! Are you a skeleton?" he nodded. Raven knew it. "OH MY GOSH! I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS! PLEASE ANSWER THEM!" she screamed. "Listen, your not safe here. Look I wanna protect you, but Im scared Papyrus can catch me!" "Papyrus? Who the heck is Papyrus?" he pointed at the other skeleton with binoculars looking around. "Well Sans, he looks like a freak doesn't he?" He replied with a deep voice, "Thats my brother, and yes he is a freak. A HUMAN HUNTING FREAK!"

Raven replied, "What? I need to hide!" Sans insisted to take her home safely. Although its not easy for her to run when shes pregnant she did it.

"Raven, whats keeping you up? Did you catch a Slowpoke's speed? Ha!" "No jokes, I'm pregnant"

"Oh well, wheres your helper?" he asked. "Hes coming..." she said, so they waited until Beast Boy came. "Dang you are far! Please slow down skeleton!" said Beast Boy.

"Fine, but Raven needs help. I'm too lazy to get her." "Lazy? LETS HAVE A LAZY CONTEST!" Beast Boy turned into a big enough bird to even fit one person. He went right to the tower to see everyone.

Back at Grillby's :  
"Sans? Sans! SANS!" screeched Papyrus from the rusted window. "You Imbecile, Sans!" he started stomping out of Grillby's and heading to the T Tower for no reason.

Back at the T Tower:

"Dude, your lazy?" asked Beast Boy, "Yeah, nothing much, anyway I have a bone to pick with my brother. Ha!" replied Sans. He went smiling out the door as they waved bye. "SANS! YOU IDIOT! YOU LEFT ME AT GRILLBY'S!"

"Papyrus, I didn't leave you, I left with my pregnant friend! Heh.."

"Pregnant friend?"  
"Yeah."

"Stupid-pun-skeleton."

"HEY! Papyrus, mind your manners!"

They both went into the T Tower.

"I smell human... Did you say pregnant?"

"NO! I said pun, uh punnant! Heh heh.."  
"Punnant isn't a word idiot."

Papyrus kept saying "I THINK THERES A HUMAN SANS!"

Raven hid in her room with Sans together.

"Raven, I promise I'll protect you from Papyrus."

"SANS! YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!" screamed Papyrus

"Dude! What is going on?" asked Beast Boy.

Papyrus rushed to the room and Beast Boy was following,

Duke and Crystal followed them too.

"WOAH! ITS TRUE, SKELTONS ARE REAL!" screamed Duke. He fell on top of Papyrus to ask him billions of questions. "HUMAN! YES, I FOUND A HUMAN!"

hollered Papyrus, holding Duke and Crystal. "Human? I'm a demon!" screamed Crystal. "Oh then uh never mind!" said Papyrus as he put them down carefully. "Please don't use your powers, because, ehem. I! THE GREAT PAPYRUS, A FUTURE ROYAL GAURDSMAN, WILL FIND A HUMAN! Sans? SANS!?" Sans hid down with Raven under the bed. "You know this hurts, right Sans?" she asked "Don't worry, I'll get us out." Beast Boy can hear both of them and started to feel jealous.

"THATS IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I FEEL LIKE SANS AND RAVEN ARE GOING TO MARRY! THATS IT!" hollered Beast Boy. He opened the sheets under the bed. "THERE THEY ARE TAKE THEM! IF RAVEN TRULY LOVES ME, SHE WILL NEVER SEE THIS GUY AGAIN!" he started to breathe really hard. "And she is human right?" asked Papyrus "Yea, why?" he replied "BECAUSE, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WILL NEED A HUMAN. For uh no such reason. NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH!"

Sans stood up and had to fight for Raven. "YOU CANT TAKE RAVEN SHE'S MY WIFE!" "I guess we will just have to work together Beast Boy.." They fought Papyrus and won Raven, safely. They both hugged her and asked If she was ok. "Looks like you weren't a good brother, ever." said Sans and Raven opened a portal to the Underworld that Papyrus fell into. "HUUUMAAAAAAANNNNNNN!" he screamed while falling down.

"Well, looks like Im never going to be a Royal Guardsman." said Papyrus

"Raven!" hollered Beast Boy to hug Raven. Sans smiled and said, "Well, uh. Can I stay with you guys?" Raven nodded. And they gave him Robin's room.

And lived happily ever after

THE END!


End file.
